I Just Want To
by ThatsPrettySchway
Summary: Inspired by a Trock song on my iPod. Jogan. Oneshot. CP Coulter's Dalton-verse! Julian/Logan drabble. My summaries are poopie.


HELLO, Dearies! So, I have this job called picking things out of corn for money and I tripped over a corn stalk, rolling my ankle, and had to sit on the bus for the rest of the day. Naturally, I take out my iPod and listen to my playlists. Then "Regeneration Is Useless With Two Broken Hearts" (Trock song, by The Medusa Cascade.) comes on and then it suddenly popped into my head at the line (which was repeated overandoverandoverandover) _I just want to hold you_. Jogan! So viola, here is a little Jogan drabble for the lovely Dalton readers, going through many emotions at the time when episode 26 is about to come out, and we're all bracing ourselves for an onslaught of emotions and preparedness for killing Adam before he can kill on of our own beloved. (Or keep him in a cage for Becks.) Anywho, I never own anything. No Characters, no storyline, not the song I got inspiration from. Nada. It's a poor life...

Enjoy! (Reviews are always more than welcome! ~Schway

* * *

><p>Julian, Derek, and Logan looked across the plethora of boys hustling around the crowded cafeteria, the lunch rush in full swing. Sauntering into the room, they quickly claimed their table, laying down their book bags haphazardly on the chairs.<p>

The line was not too long; they had arrived just before they reached incredible proportions.

In the line, with all the jostling, Julian ran into Logan, his arms encasing him for a moment before Julian could regain his footing, they strode back to their table, meeting a few other fellow-but not too friendly Stuarts. And my, did those boys dig in.

They ate rapidly, the teenage boys hungry by nature, all excepting one actor, sitting uncomfortably, eyeing his food steadily. The table was silent for an entire minute before someone shot out a joke.

"What do you get when you put a monkey and a pickle together?" asked some thick-headed boy, sauce dripping down the said boy's chin.

"What?" Asked Derek in return, humoring the kid.

"Well I certainly don't know, but it'd be less hungry than you, today, Julian." he smirked over at the boy, now nit-picking at his food, poking here and there every so often.

Julian's head shot up at the comment, a loathing glare sent at the boy's direction. He didn't move forward to do anything, though. Slumped back in his seat, he turned away from him, rolling his eyes melodramatically.

"Shut it, Mark." came an unexpected voice. Julian recognized it immediately, the very voice that he had heard in so many different ways. The powerful and intimidating yell when he was angry, the hoarse voice that lived only in his dreams. Logan spoke up for him. Julian, surprised and heart warmed, put on his mask again, as it always was with Logan around. He gave himself a sigh, adding to the façade, the scene. Lately all he's been doing in acting. Acting for work, acting like Logan was just the same as Derek to his coworkers, acting around Logan constantly.

"I just want to-get out of here." Julian said after Logan's remark. "Dalton is a bitch. I want to be back on the trailer getting ready for the next shoot of a scene."

No one commented on it, all too much absorbed in his own food to care enough.

Julian cast one side-long glance at Logan when he was sure no one was looking before he returned reluctantly to the food lying on his tray.

- PART TWO

Julian strode into the cafeteria, Logan next to him, their shoulders brushing together on occasion. It sent chills, sparks, and warmth throughout his tense body each time. He laid his bag on a random chair, not noticing where he set it. It could've been on the floor or in a tub full of rotten spray cheese or all he cared. Logan was looking across at Blaine and Kurt, looking forlorn.

_Does Logan feel like this too?_

He grabbed at food. It didn't matter what. Julian was so close to him, so many bodies pressed closely together in the line in the mad dash. Logan looked around superiorly to the other kids around him. Julian tried looking away, focusing on other things. It was hard. A different kind of acting.

Suddenly, a boy shoved Julian forward harshly, making him bump right into Logan's back. Julian's hands went out instinctively, going around Logan into a tight hold for half of a second before letting go and trying to forget it.

_I held Logan..._ the thoughts flashed through his head, spooning with him in bed, Julian's body curving around Logan's perfectly.

I _just want to hold you..._

"-you, Julian?" came from a voice around the table. Julian snapped back into reality, realizing he hadn't been eating, spacing off and daydreaming the entire time. He snapped at the comment, a glare of pure hate going straight to the voice. He looked up, seeing it was Mark, the world-known idiot of Stuart house.

"Shut it, Mark." came a voice. What a beautiful voice it was. Logan's. Julian put on an annoyed face and rolled his eyes.

_I just want to hold you_

"I just want to-get out of here." Julian almost tripped up on his otherwise perfectly executed lines. He was sure that none of had noticed. "Dalton is a bitch. I want to be back on the trailer getting ready for the next shoot of a scene." It was true. He couldn't stand being so near to Logan for so long, seeing him pine after another taken man when Julian was waiting right there, waiting to tell him.

_I just want to hold you..._

No one made a comment on Julian's remark. They hadn't der tried to argue with him, he was too stubborn and he was going to do what he wanted to regardless of what they said to him. Julian sighed, turning back to his food, away from his unrequited love.

_I just want to hold you..._

_I just want to hold you..._


End file.
